


Monster!Sides

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Virgil, Monster!sides au, Werewolf!Patton, monster hunter!roman, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: After arriving in a new town on his search for leads on the naga that killed his parents, Roman meets an eccentric bunch of monsters, who wish to strike up a deal with the hunter.How could this possibly go wrong?





	1. The Deal

“Have you seen or heard anything unusual lately? Anything _supernatural?”_

The man being asked the question looked thoroughly confused. “Why would I?” He asked, adjusting his glasses a bit.

“Ah, well, you see, I’m a paranormal investigator, I’ve heard rumours about this area, is all.” Roman always found that _paranormal investigator_ worked a lot better than _monster hunter_ when talking to locals.

The man immediately looked uncomfortable. “I, uh, I don’t think I have.” He said, fiddling with the sleeves of the cardigan around his shoulders. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Oof, sorry kiddo, I gotta go!” He yelled, already turning and jogging back to the grocery store, where his very sophisticated looking friend stood waiting.

Roman smiled at the man and shouted back a “no problem!” across the parking lot. He turned back to his car and his smile dropped. That guy probably thought he was crazy or something. Roman sighed and climbed into the car, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

One year. That’s how long he’d been at this whole “monster hunting” bullshit. God, how he hated it.

It’s not like he could stop and go back to the theater, though. He promised his parents he would avenge them, he wasn’t going to break a promise made to the dead.

But, goodness, it was _draining_. Talking to locals and scaring them off cause they thought he was nuts, sleeping in disgusting motels, taking on odd jobs to keep himself afloat. He was lucky he didn’t owe anything on his car.

Wait.

Talking to locals.

That man from earlier came back to Roman’s mind, and thinking about it now, he realized how the man gave a vibe of _not quite right_. His smile was just a little too sharp, his ears just a little bit too pointed, how he had the faint smell of dog around him, how he ran away almost as soon as Roman told him his job.

Roman sat up, the realization hitting him later than it really should have. That man wasn’t human. There was a good chance the other man with him wasn’t either.

Oh.

Roman jumped out of his car and ran into the small grocery store, hoping they were still there. He bolted through aisles, looking for the easily recognizable blue polo. He skidded to a stop as the man and his friend came into sight, the two standing in the meat department, looking at different cuts of steak and whispering to each other.

Roman wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, and he didn’t want to get closer for fear of being noticed.

Then he _was_ noticed. The well-dressed one flicked his eyes up at him then back down to the other man, saying something. Then they both put down the cuts of meat they were contemplating and abandoned their cart, walking back towards the entrance. Roman tailed them out the store and watched from a distance as they walked into the woods near the side of the parking lot. The well-dressed one looked back at him, as if daring him to follow two supernatural creatures into the woods alone.

Roman fell to the unspoken dare and followed them, from a distance of course, into the woods. They stopped in a small clearing, Roman stopped a few feet away from the edge of it. The well dressed one and his shorter companion turned and looked at Roman, “Well, come on, then. Attack us, or whatever it is you hunters do.”

Roman didn’t move from his place. “You clearly out-number me. I’m daring, not an idiot.”

“I’m almost certain those two words are synonymous.”

The other man gasped and gently slapped the taller one’s arm, “Be nice, Logan. He hasn’t done anything yet.”

“Yeah, but he’s gonna.” A voice came out from behind Roman, and he jumped, whirling around to face this mystery voice. A teenaged ghost floated a few feet away, looking at him warily.

“Oh, three against one, hm? Not very fair, I must say.”

The one called Logan spoke again, “We are not going to harm you. Patton finds such things ‘immoral.’” He gestured to the man in the blue polo with one hand, while making air quotations with the other. “But-”

He was interrupted by the young ghost, who suddenly took on a much more unsettling appearance, “But th͟i͢s is͢ a ̨w **arn͞ing̸**.” His voice echoed and distorted as he spoke.

Roman took a step away from the ghost kid, who slowly floated over to the other two, but quickly slid the confidant façade back on. “A warning for _what_ , may I ask?”

Before one of the other two could answer, Patton spoke up. “We don’t wanna hurt ya, kiddo, but we don’t want you to try to hurt us either, get it?”

“Think of it as a sort of ‘peace treaty,’ if you will.” Logan said.

“You just threatened me.” Roman deadpanned.

“Virgil’s a bit defensive sometimes.” The ghost let out a low growl at Patton’s words.

Roman shook his head. “Okay, whatever. Are you saying that if I don’t hunt the three of you, you’ll leave me alone while I’m here?”

Logan and Patton nodded. Virgil gave a sort of ‘meh’ sound and a ‘so-so’ kind of hand-gesture.

“How do you know I’m not here to deal specifically with one of you?”

Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses. “You were grumbling about a naga earlier. None of us are nagas, so it is clear that who- or what- ever you’re looking for is not one of us. A simple conclusion, really.” He held his hand out in front of him. “Do we have a deal?”

Roman blinked. “I suppose so,” He muttered, clasping the other mans hand.

He hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.


	2. Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman can’t shake the feeling that he’s being followed, and the constant encounters with those deal making monsters are to blame

Roman grabbed a few cans of ravioli and tossed them into the basket. _Should he get milk? Maybe, he hasn't had any in a while_.

 

His thoughts stopped like a record scratch as a cheerful voice greeted him from behind. “Hi Roman!”

 

He spun around, now face to face with that same polo shirt wearing man from a few days ago. “Oh, uh, hello. Patton, was it?”

 

“Yup, that's me! What’re you doin’ here?” Patton asked, alarmingly cheerful.

 

“Well, it's a grocery store. I'm buying food.”

 

“Oh, yeah. That was a bit of a silly question, wasn't it?” Patton laughed, “Well, I'll see you around!” He said, turning and walking away.

 

Roman looked after him in confusion. What a strange man.

 

* * *

 

Roman was at the library, browsing through the fiction section, planning on relaxing for a change, when he felt eyes on him. He looked around, but couldn’t see anyone in the aisle with him. He shrugged and turned back to the shelf. The feeling of being watched returned. He spun around again, still seeing nobody else around. When turned back to the shelf he almost screamed.

 

That vampire,  _ Logan, right? _ Was standing right next to him.

 

“You seem like you’d appreciate fantasy books, am I correct?”

 

Roman, still recovering from that heart attack, glared but nodded.

 

“Hm. Fantasy is over there.” Logan said, pointing at a row of shelves a little distance away, before turning and walking the other direction. “I believe the saying is ‘go nuts,’.”

 

Roman glared, confused, before shrugging and walking in the direction Logan pointed.

 

* * *

 

Roman was Totally Not Lost. No way. Nope. He just… Couldn’t find his way back to the road. Definitely not lost though. 

 

“You’re lost.” 

 

A jolt ran up Roman’s spine, “What  _ is _ it with you people and sneaking up on me!”

 

Virgil blinked into visibility, “Uhh…”

 

“Don’t answer that.” Roman grumbled, spinning around, away from the confused spectre.

 

“Aaaanyway,” Virgil said, flying around to position himself in from of Roman. “Road’s back that way. Maybe bring a compass next time.”

 

“...thanks.”

 

“No problem, Princey. Have fun walking for another hour.” Virgil said, before fading out of the visual spectrum.

 

“Mm.”

 

Roman looked at where Virgil had been, wondering why the three of them were being nice to him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and sorry for how short this is asdfgjkl I'm trying to get to the good stuff but we need to get there first lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is part of my on-going Monster!Sides series, feel free to check out the other one-shots, and maybe leave a comment if you like what you read? they fuel me to write more, so that you can read more!


End file.
